Knowing
by Charlie9713
Summary: Lauren knows she isnt normal...especially after somehow she discovered a way to bust Cas and Dean out of purgatory with some help of course. Along with some help she begins to discover what happened in tha past and what will come in the future. Character include: Castiel/Meg, Gabriel, and some Balthazar... enjoy and please review !
1. Chapter 1

Usually the chirp of the crickets or the occasional slam of a car door gave Lauren comfort, made her feel less alone ,but tonight there was dead silence. She sat and looked out the window of her mobile home, the street was empty and a only a few empty cars parked on the curb of the other side of the street ,but nothing else not even a homeless man, it was empty. Lauren felt the loneliness wash over her again ,she had no one not even her dog was with her anymore , he'd been killed when he tried to save her from a vampire ,but he been thrown into a wall and never got up again. Being a hunter had never felt so depressing, she shook the thoughts out of her head and went back to bed. A few minutes later her eyes opened, she was on the floor, there was dirt and leaves._ A forest . _she thought to her self then she saw them two men walking towards a cave, one in an over coat and the other in a leather jacket.

"Hey!" she called out. They kept moving oblivious to her call ,she frowned there was something weird about this place ,it seemed _too real._ A dream , another dream she hated them because they didn't just feel real they were real. She started to run towards the two men she knew they wouldn't see or hear her it was only meant for her to see. She stood right in front of the men and instantly recognized the man in the leather jacket, it was Dean Winchester , she saw him and his brother once before in another dream she had before, well a lot of dreams she'd seen them ever since the angels stepped down on earth, ever since Dean was pulled out of Hell by an angel named Castiel which from what she'd seen from prior dreams was clearly the man in the trench coat. The last dream she had was when they killed Dick and he exploded sending them to …Purgatory. Lauren gasped silently as she finally realized where they were , she hadn't noticed before but all around she could hear the heavy breathing of creatures. She rubbed her temples.

"Wake up, wake up WAKE UP!" she yelled. Her eyes fluttered opened she looked around and sighed as she confirmed she was in her bed again. She put her hands on her face ,then noticed something , something different in her mind somehow she knew what she had to do, she knew how to get Dean and Castiel out of purgatory ,she couldn't explain how she knew , she just did just as she knew how to breath, and think she knew that somehow it would all work out, but first she would have to find Sam Winchester, she smiled and for the first time in a long time she felt happy.

Lauren drove to the gas station , it was about five in the morning the sun was barely starting to make rise, she leaned on her newly acquired vehicle, a small truck that she found abandoned in an alley, the car wouldn't start at first ,but like always Lauren managed to convince it to. She waited patiently as the car filled up. She closed her eyes._ How the hell am I suppose to find Sam Winchester ?_she thought to herself, he could be anywhere rumor was that he was hunting any leviathan he could find before they could organize, In fact it was the top priority on all hunter's "To do List" around the country the leviathan had been hunted and decapitated , not only were they hunted by humans but even some vampires had pitched in with the head rolling they still weren't to happy after Dick had deliberately poisoned them. Lauren sighed she concentrated on Sam , she repeated his name over and over, but nothing happened ,there was no vision or anything. The gas pumped clicked as indicated that it was done . Lauren sat inside and turned the key in the ignition the engine groaned ,but didn't start . "Come on star .." the engine roared to a start cutting her off in mid sentence she smiled .

As she started in reverse she saw a familiar view in the rearview mirror her eyes widened as she realized that in the distance was a black Impala driving in her direction her eyes followed the car as it drove past her, she saw the large figure inside , it was Sam Winchester, it just had to be. Once again her abilities had lead her straight to what she was looking for. She started the car and followed the impala all the way to a motel. She parked a few feet away from Sam , cut the engine and slowly started to get out of the car. Sam stepped out of the his brother's car as Lauren walked towards him she took in his height he was at least two feet taller than her ,she was about to call him but then a man stood right in front of him she looked into the man's eyes …

"Leviathan!" she shouted to Sam he looked towards her and then looked back it was to late the monster tackled him to the floor and opened its horrible mouth Lauren ran to her truck she grabbed a bag and dumped all the contents onto the driver's seat she grabbed the large bottle of borax mixture and an ax and ran back to Sam he was struggling to keep the monster's large jaws away from his face .

"Hey!" She shouted the monster looked up as she threw the bottle of Borax into the leviathan's face , it screamed and reached at its face, Sam took the opportunity to push him off , Lauren handed Sam the ax , he grabbed it gratefully only looking into her eyes for few seconds before cutting off the monster's head.

He did the usual routine check to see if she was a demon, shape shifter or whatever. Once he confirmed that she wasn't threat he invited her in to his motel room, once inside he sat on the bed and sighed.

" So who are you?' he asked. Lauren looked up at him she was a bit nervous she didn't how she was going to explain everything.

"My name is Lauren." he brushed his hair back and let out a sigh, Lauren looked into his eyes she could tell he was tired, drained, and lonely , a feeling she could easily relate to.

" I'm Sam, but I have a feeling you already knew that since I saw you follow me here you care to share why?" he said. She looked away this was it she finally found him and now had to tell him why she was there, she took a breath a prayed that what she believed was the salvation of Dean and Castiel from Purgatory was not just a false hope.

" I've been looking for you… I think I know a way to get your brother and Castiel out of Purgatory." She said, then looked at up from the floor to find him staring at her, different emotions going through his eyes pain, doubt, fear, anger, and hope, all at once. He stood up and walked towards her. He looked into her eyes , searching for something . " Tell me everything you know." He whispered.

After a few seconds of silence she told him about the dreams , how she had seen when they killed Dick, when he exploded ,and Dean and Castiel in the cave in Purgatory. She told him how she woke up and somehow knew how to get them out. She hesitated a little wondering if she should tell him about her abilities ,but decided to stay quiet for the moment.

He stood their silent as he took on the information he just received. "How do you know all of this?" he asked. Lauren was hoping he wouldn't ask this , because she wondering the same thing herself. She looked down at the floor then back at Sam she shook her head, "I don't know" she replied. He looked a little disappointed. "How do you that this plan or ritual whatever it is going to work." he asked.

"Well like I said before I've been able to see everything in my dreams, but 'seeing things isn't the only thing I can do…".

"What else can you do?" Sam asked curiously. Lauren sighed and walked over to sit on a chair.

" I don't know where to start" she said. Sam gave her smile.

" How about from the beginning ."

"Well my mom was hunter as am I , she was killed when I around nine years old ,we didn't have family at all so, I ended up in the foster care system, going from here to there, my mom had trained me to be a hunter too, she used to say that I needed to know how to protect myself, I didn't really hunt while I was in the system , ii didn't want to bring any monsters home, but I did get rid of a few ghosts. Usually the places I went to were horrible ,cramped and the kid's were bullying each other most of the time, but the last home I had was different the foster parents actually cared." she could feel tears begin to form, " I was fifteen one the oldest so, they would send me to the store to get stuff ,but one day… when I came back , they were all dead . There was blood everywhere, then I saw them."

Sam leaned forward , "Who's them?" he asked.

"The demons, there were five my mom had taught me to fight but I couldn't . One of the demons grabbed me and started to choke ,but there was bright flash of light and they ditched their bodies and left when the light dimmed there was only a man. He said he was an angel and that his name was Joshua."

"Joshua? We met him. Dean and I, when we to heaven. He talks to God directly." Sam said remembering . I nodded " He told me that he talked to God, he said that I was special." Lauren said . "He wouldn't tell me why I was special. He kept saying that he couldn't tell me anything that could influence me , that _I had to choose my own path , and that no one angel or demon besides him and God knew of my existence." _Lauren sighed , she'd never told anyone about that before and now she felt just a little lighter. " So, you have no idea what you are. " he stated , she nodded. "You still haven't told me about your _other_ abilities ."

"Oh yeah. Um.. Shortly after I decided that I would start hunting the demons that killed my foster parents and of course find out what I am. I was only 15 and I had a lot of learning to do, of course I got better at fighting and hunting in general, but then on a hunt I lost my demon killing knife and well I tried to push demon's face away , but when I did I killed it."

"You killed it?" he asked surprised , "Like light coming out of its eyes and mouth killed it?"

I nodded, " That's not all , I could do it to some monsters besides demons, and then as I started practicing I could do it without touching, I could move things with my mind. I was pretty freaked out but not as much as the time I teleported."

"Wait. Wait. Wait! You _teleported? "_ he asked. Lauren was about to continue ,but Sam cut her off. He stood and began to pace, "Theses abilities that you're describing sound a lot like an -"

"Angel?' she offered. He nodded , "But if you were an angel Joshua would've told you or at least some other angel , I mean you met other angels right." Lauren considered this , and agreed .

" Well you see how complicated my life is, but that really isn't the reason I came. I came to help you get your brother back. "

" I understand and I feel pretty confident that you can help, but I have just one more question." he said.

"What's that?" she asked. He sat down on the bed again , " Well why do you want to help me?" he asked.

"You mean beside the fact that you, Dean ,Bobby and Castiel saved the world …Twice, I was just hoping that you guy would help me find out what I am."

Sam looked at Lauren for a while she seemed sincere and somehow deep into his being he truly believed that she could save his brother. He smiled at himself he was starting to doing it a lot more today since he met Lauren, she was giving him hope and for the first time since his brother was sent away he didn't feel lonely and the feeling was mutual Lauren finally didn't feel alone too.

After a while of just staring at each other Sam finally spoke, "So, what are we going to need?" he asked urgently. Lauren stood up and looked into her thoughts she sighed.

" We're gonna need a demon."

"Its been like two weeks that Dean has spent in purgatory how do we know he's still alive?" Sam asked . Lauren looked at Sam it had been a few days now that they'd been looking for Crowley's hideout , they needed a demon and the only demon that Sam knew that _might _be willing to help was Meg, but unfortunately Meg had been taken by Crowley's agents. " I told you Castiel and Dean are keeping each other alive I've been seeing them in my dreams there not happy ,but alive." she said. They'd tortured a few demons and collected some information on Crowley's location ,now they were headed to a small town in North Carolina. They checked into a motel and once settled they began to plan Meg's "rescue".

"Okay. So how many demons can you take on." Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe seven at time ,plus I throw some around." She replied.

Sam nodded to himself it was more than he do. He tried to stay focused they were here for Meg not to kill demon, just Meg so that they could get Dean. Lauren went to the bathroom to wash her face , the cold water kept her grounded and focused she need to be in order to push her powers to full potential. She considered practicing teleporting ,but it was still something she hadn't mastered and decided not to risk teleporting somewhere not being able to comeback, they needed Meg as soon as possible. She could feel time running out and the monsters in purgatory becoming more aware of Dean and Castiel's presence. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag with filled with weapon just in case. She turned to Sam and sighed. " Let's do this" she said.

They drove to an empty warehouse even as they stood outside the door she could feel the presence of the demons inside. "There's about 12 in there ." she whispered, "No Crowley." Sam laid his head on the wall . "Is Meg in there?" Sam asked. Lauren closed her eyes again she could feel Meg . "Yeah she's in there." she whispered back.

They looked at each other , Sam mouthed 'good luck' as she opened the door and stepped inside. Sam stayed outside to keep watch. Lauren could feel her heart beating she stepped carefully trying not make too much noise. She closed her eyes and focused on Meg , she felt her close by. She walked into a long hallway lined with doors.

_Room 17.. _someone whispered, the voice sounded a bit annoyed , Lauren never actually met Meg in person ,but something told her that the voice was her. She made her way to room 17 . She pushed the door open and there she was on a tied down to a table and smiling.

"Where have they been hiding you?" she asked mockingly. She ignored her and popped the chain open with mind. Meg got up and smiled , Lauren handed meg the bag of weapons . She grabbed it and stared to dig until she found the demon killing knife, she smirked and turned towards her .

"Now what's the plan?" Meg asked.

Lauren peeked her through the door then stepped out onto the hallway ,she could hear Meg's footstep's behind her . They made their way to the exit , when she suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop? Asked Meg irritated.

Lauren shook her head , "This was too easy, something's wrong." Meg pushed the door open and rolled her eyes , Lauren was right the demons were waiting outside Sam was knocked out the floor .

"I'm sorry Meg ,but you cant leave ,yet." said one of the demons as he stepped forward towards them. Meg tightened her grip on the knife. "Do you have a plan B?" she asked Lauren. Lauren stepped forward and swallowed, " How about survive?" she suggested . The demons lunged , Lauren could see Meg fighting off two demons with the knife , there were nine left She'd take down one and meg two , it was quite embarrassing , she knew she could wipe out at least have the rest she jus needed time to concentrate, she glanced over to Sam , the started to run towards him but was tackled to the floor by another demon. Irritated she punched the demon in the nose , the demon held up a knife and struck down , but stopped , Lauren could so the tip of a knife coming through the demons neck , he screamed then went limp on top of her. Lauren pushed the body off and saw Sam standing in front of her , hand extended. He helped her up , Meg was standing next to Sam looking at the remaining four demons . Lauren smiled then closed her eyes, she could hear the demons screaming ,and the heard the thud of the bodies hit he pavement.

" We better get out of here before Crowley gets here." Sam Suggested. Lauren nodded , Meg responded with "It's about time" comment.

They left town and were now in Wisconsin laying low. Sam and Lauren filled Meg in about the situation. "Wait you expect me to take a little road trip with this freak to purgatory. " she considered it for a moment then turned towards Lauren. "What's in for me?" asked the demon. Lauren sighed of course she would ask this ,but it wasn't a problem Sam and her had discussed the deal they would make with Meg plenty of times.

She sighed , "If you still want to get rid of Crowley you'll have a better chance with Dean ,Castiel , Sam and of course my help. Which we will gladly give to you if you help _us first. _

"_Fine Let's go get Clarence and the big bro" Meg said viciously._

_A few days later…_

"_Are you sure we have everything we need." asked Sam for the thousandth time , Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes Sam." He looked away and continued setting up the ritual. Meg walked in the room and sat right in front of her. _

" _If the instructions you gave are correct then, I'm done." he said . She stood up and extended her to Meg, which she eyed suspiciously before taking . They stood in front of a bowl of skin walker blood ,fresh killed only hours ago. Lauren closed her eyes and recited the words that had been in her head for so long she didn't really know what they meant , but she did know that it would send her and Meg to purgatory. And then the ritual to return was set on a copper ring that only meg could touch, in order to get back they would have to hold on tightly to her. As Meg began to recite her part of the spell the room began to shake and lights flickered the blood of the skin walker began to boil a little. Meg finished her part of the spell and glanced at Lauren . Lauren dipped her hand in the blood and drew a symbol on the wall , she motioned meg to bring the copper ring then to dip it in the blood. Meg did so and held the ring tightly with both hands , Lauren grabbed Megs arm and nodded , then recited a few more words…_

_They fell hard and fast on a dirt floor. Lauren looked around and immediately recognized the forest around her._

"_Hey." she turned to see meg standing behind her._


	2. Chapter 2

Meg smirked a little before looking at her surroundings. "This is Purgatory?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Lauren rolled her eyes and got up . "

"This really doesn't look like much , Kinda looks like the enchanted forest." Meg said.

"Well there are monsters hiding in the shadows of the enchanted forest, you stupid bitch." Lauren answered with a hiss. Meg glared at her , she gripped the copper ring ,still in her hand tightly . Lauren shook her head and started to walk , Meg followed.

"So where's Clarence and his boyfriend?" Meg asked . Lauren ignored her and kept walking , she could feel the presence of the creatures lurking in the shadows. She could feel she was getting closer to Dean and Castiel she stopped as she saw the familiar cave where she last saw the two.

"There that's where they are." Lauren said pointing towards the cave. She smiled inwardly and began to jog toward the cave , She could hear Meg following closely behind. As they got to the mouth of the cave she could she see Dean lying on the floor . Lauren cautiously tiptoed towards him. Meg not so much…

"Hey! Wake up." she said. Dean stood quickly knife in hand, he looked at Meg questioningly then at Lauren. " Meg?" said a raspy voice form behind them, Lauren turned around and saw a the man in the trench coat, Castiel. Castiel looked at Meg then at Lauren, " Well hello ,Clarence miss me?" Meg asked mockingly. Dean finally spoke up, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Meg chuckled , " Well isn't obvious we're here to take you two _home_." she said derisively. Dean waked towards Lauren and looked at her up and down. "Who is she?" he asked. Lauren stretched out her hand to Dean. " I'm Lauren." she greeted politely. Meg snorted ant the gesture, " She the one who planned out this whole rescue mission, well along with your brother." Dean eyes widened, " Where is he where's Sammy?" He asked. Lauren moved towards Dean, "He's fine he didn't come , I didn't let him." Lauren explained. She stepped back then looked at Castiel , who was staring at her ,confused. "Look I think we better ditch this party and get out of here before the monsters start getting hungry." Meg suggested, Lauren nodded and began to walkout the cave , Meg followed, as did Dean, Castiel stood there for a moment before reluctantly following as well. They made their way to the clearing where they'd landed, Meg pulled out he ring and recited the incantation , when a loud howl was heard. "What was that?" Lauren asked, Dean tensed and turned towards Meg,

"Speed things up a little, huh?" he said. Meg continued the incantation but then a large figure grabbed Dean , Lauren could hear the snarls of oncoming monsters from all around them they were surrounded. She ran over to Dean who was shaking off the creatures limp body off of him , he pulled put a knife from the creature's chest and stood up.

Meg was finished with incantation and was now waiting impatiently Dean and Lauren looked at each other and to Meg , Lauren grabbed Castiel's arm and took hold of Meg , Dean took hold of Lauren and Meg as well. Lauren closed her eyes and whispered, "aperire." she they looked down at the ring , which had begun to glow in Meg's hands the light grew, brighter and brighter, until finally they were falling , and landed with a thud inside the motel room. Sam stood up from the bed and ran over to Dean, who had landed on top Lauren's back, she looked over to Meg who had landed on top of Castiel and was now smirking at the position they were in. Castiel pulled her off uncomfortably, stood up and looked around. Lauren stood up as well . Dean ran over to Sam and embraced him .

" Dean I can't believe it worked." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam then turned around to face Lauren And Meg. " Uhh.. Thanks you for pulling us out of there." he said . Meg smiled and walked over to Castiel's side , she put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes tauntingly , " Aren't you going to thank me Clarence?" she said in a sweet voice. Castiel pushed her away and walked towards Lauren , " Thank you, Lauren." he said in his raspy voice. Meg rolled her eyes, " Well I _really _love to stay for this touching reunion ,but I've got plans to make," she said sarcastically , " Oh and I hope all you keep your end of the deal." she added before smoking out. Dean looked at Sam, "What deal?" he asked. Sam sighed and looked Lauren , "What deal?" Dean repeated. " We told her that'd we would help her get rid of Crowley." Lauren replied.

…(The Next day)

After hours of explaining to Dean and Castiel who she was, Lauren gave up , Dean had been skeptical of her not knowing what she was, Castiel on the other hand agreed to help her find out, before flying away god knows where. Sam wrapped an arm around Lauren, "Thank you." he murmured Lauren sighed and stood up from her seat. " I need some air." she said before quietly exiting the motel room, leaving the brother alone.

~~Meanwhile~~

After listening to Lauren tell her story, Castiel decide to he needed to be alone so, he flew away to a nearby lake, where he stood and watched the still water. A few minutes later he heard _her _voice from behind him.

" Hello Clarence." she said smoothly while smirking. Castiel took in an uneasy breath and walked slowly towards Meg, arm stretched forward. For a second Meg felt frightened, but relaxed when placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry , I heard Crowley had you captive." he stated . Meg chuckled, in response Cas gave her his signature tilt of the head.

"What's so funny?" he asked innocently. Meg shook her head and placed her hand on each side of Castiel's face.

"Crowley was nothing , I certainly have had worse. Plus I had a particular angel in my mind every time he tried to make me scream." she said .He looked down at her eyes her human eyes , not the demon one's he didn't see a demon when he looked her he only saw her. He nervously began to lean forward in an attempt to kiss her , but stopped, this had been a lot easier the first time.

Meg looked up at him and realized what he was trying to do and with no further warning pulled his lips down to hers. She smiled into his lips and thought of how perfect the moment was, with no hellhounds banging at the doors trying to kill them, and of course without the brother's idiot expressions staring and judging and wonder _'What the hell?' none of that , this time it was only her and Castiel her little angel. She pulled away from and smiled sheepishly , an emotion she hadn't felt since she was human.  
_

_Castiel was still holding her face in his hands and staring into her._

" _I'm sorry , but you were taking to long." she whispered, feeling a faint blush come to her cheeks. Castiel just smiled then he was gone…_

"_You still need to work on your goodbyes." she called out._


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Castiel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not that Castiel didn't enjoy being with Meg, but he couldn't think clearly when she was around, she brought emotions in him that he didn't quite understand. Meg, she was a demon , Castiel reminded himself everyday ,but he couldn't help ,but worry about her everyday he spent in Purgatory ,wondering if Crowley had taken her . When he saw her there in the cave it took every ounce of energy too mask the emotions in him, he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her ,but he had to keep up appearances especially in front of the Winchesters they wouldn't understand , that's why he acted so cold towards her in front of them, she on the other hand kept going with her seductive ways ,which only made it harder for him. He left to be alone to think about the girl who had saved him and Dean, but again _Meg_ showed up ,he had kissed her, well she kissed him, but it was still a kiss they'd shared with each other and it had killed him to leave her there alone without saying a word ,but he had to leave before he was distracted any further.

He had recognized the girl almost immediately when he saw her, he recognized her essence ,but he didn't know why, he certainly had never met her yet she seemed so familiar . She had told him what Joshua had told her ,but he didn't understand why would God hide her existence what so special about her? Castiel sighed and looked up at the sky , he knew the only way he would be able to find the answers he needed he would have to go back to heaven and search for Joshua. Castiel dreaded the idea of going back, he really didn't want to not after all of the horrible things he did, after he had proclaimed himself the new God and killed all of Raphael's followers he hated the idea of going back, but he had promised the girl he would help her and for some reason he felt the need to keep his promise. Castiel shook his head as if to shake all the memories away and with one last defeated breath he made his ascend to heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lauren walked outside she needed some air and sometime alone ,plus she knew that the two brothers would probably want to talk to each other in private, especially Dean. She knew that he didn't trust her and she didn't blame him he was just looking out for his kid brother. Lauren sighed as the cool breeze hit her ,even with Dean's mistrust she was happy that at least she was able to reunite the two brothers and of course finally meet the angel she had dreamt so much about , his blue eyes reminded her someone, but she didn't know who. He had the familiar angelic essence to him ,she could feel it radiating off of him ,but there was something else something more that made him seem so familiar. Lauren shook her head and walked up to the Impala she sighed as she looked at it , then sat on the hood and looked at the sky. For a moment she closed her eyes and prayed that Castiel would help find out who she was once in for all, she had only met two other angels before Castiel ,but they hadn't been able to figure out what she was. Tears started to form in her eyes as thought about the two angels ,they had tried to help her ,but couldn't ,in the end they had become her friends . The one named Gabriel loved to play tricks on her especially when she was sleeping ,she would wake up in strange places and in even stranger situations. Lauren always saw him every week until they day he died killed by his own brother and when she came to think of it so had the one named Balthazar he had been killed by Castiel, she had seen all of it happen in her dreams and she cried herself dry praying that for once her dreams were wrong ,but unfortunately both times they had been right . Lauren sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes as she thought of their deaths . Gabriel and Balthazar had been the closest thing to family ,and now they were gone.

She wiped one last tear off her cheek and smiled, "Thank you Gabe, Thank you Bal." she whispered before heading back to the motel room.

I was unsure of this chapter ,but I don't think it's horrible right?


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~Castiel~~~~

It was awfully quiet in heaven no to be seen, well, no angels at least. As Castiel made his way towards Joshua's garden ,he couldn't help but remember the bodies of is dead brothers and sisters, their beautiful wings burnt and dead beneath them, all because of him. He was at garden's entrance, he walked in very slowly and with each step he secretly wished that Joshua wouldn't be there.

"Joshua?" he called. No answer. "Joshua?" No answer, he was about to call again, when heard a noise, it was Joshua standing there next to a very large tree.

"Castiel, I was not expecting to see you here. Especially after what happened." Joshua said.

Castiel looked swallowed and looked down shamefully.

"I know what I did , and I only did to stop Raphael, he was going to restart the apocalypse! The one that the Winchesters worked so hard to end!" shouted Castiel.

" I know why you did it, but les face the facts ,you got out of hand. _you were working with a demon."_ Joshua said and walked up to Castiel and stared into his eyes. Joshua saw all of the guilt eating away at him.

" I -I understand if you wish to-" Castiel began , but was interrupted when Joshua rose his hand motioning him to silence. Joshua sighed.

"I'm just the gardener." he said proudly. " and know that you did not coming here to speak of your actions. So why are you here?"

"There is girl, Lauren." he replied.

"Ah -Lauren. How did you find her?"

"I didn't she found us. What can tell me about her?"

" GOD protects her." Joshua whispered.

"Why?"

" Because her father didn't." Joshua replied sadly.

" Her father? Who is her father? "

Joshua swallowed, and stepped back a little.

" He is an Angel, who bred with a human, _her _mother." Joshua replied.

"That would have never been allowed ,she would've been killed upon her birth."

"Oh I know and she was not allowed to live Michael himself went down to kill her, but was stopped by Gabriel." Joshua look at Castiel , who staring at the ground letting all of the information seep in. Joshua sighed and continued.

"Gabriel stopped Michael before he could do anything, they fought, seeing that once again his sons were fighting God intervened , he wiped Laurens existence from the memory of all angels, including her Father. The only Angels allowed to remember were Gabriel and me."

"How about her mother did she remember?" Castiel asked. Joshua nodded.

" Yes she remembered ,but only that Lauren was special she wasn't allowed to remember how."

" Who is her father?" Castiel asked .

" That only our father Knows." Joshua said before disappearing.

_Great _Lauren thought annoyed. Sam's brother or not Dean was really starting to get on her nerves. He didn't trust her at all he looked at her like she was some second class citizen. She'd tried to convince him that she wasn't going to hurt Sammy, but obviously it had been useless he still looked at like she might explode any minute and now during there search for Crowley he mad sure that she was never alone with his little brother, he didn't want her and Sam _alone. What the hell? _she thought.

She watched silently as Dean loaded the weapons in to the Impala, she had the sudden urge to kick him in the jewels every time he looked back at her, making sure she wouldn't do anything suspicious. Lauren rolled her eyes and got up from her seat.

" Hey, hey ,hey where are _you going" he asked. Lauren rolled her eyes . " If you must know I have to go to the restroom , Fuck it Dean I'm not going to hurt anyone I told before a thousand times!" she shouted, " Seriously, Would you like to put a little bell on my collar while you're at it ?"_

"_Don't tempt me." Dean snapped. Lauren had it and walked right up to him._

" _Why? Why Can't you just trust me? You think that someone would be a little gracious for being pulled out of purgatory!" she shouted. Dean leaned away._

"_Yeah well I am the problem is I don't trust you because no one ever does anything without wanting something in exchange." he replied._

_Lauren tilted her head and stared at him. "Good things do happen, Dean" she said before leaving. Dean snorted at the irony of her words, Cas had said that exact thing the first time they met and he told him that he was the one who had rescued him from Hell. Dean shook his head and resumed to his task, while humming Metallica._

Lauren went inside the motel room and kicked the door closed, she ran into the restroom. She looked in the mirror tryng to calm herself down ,she tried not think of how much of a dick Dean had been. She felt the anger begin to rise again and the bathroom lights flickered. She sighed she really need to calm down before she blew out all the power she thought. She heard the door creak open and walked slowly out of the restroom ,one hand resting in her gun just in case. It was only Sam, she relaxed and walked up to him.

"Hey Sammy." she greeted looking up at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Not you too." he whined. Lauren laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I could call you Sasquath if that's what you prefer." she offered. Sam shook his head.

" I tink he prefers wittle Sammy." said a voice, it was Meg she leaning on the door frame with grin on her face, she walked forward and stopped in front of Lauren.

"Miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Meg made her way inside the room and grinned, " Wittle Sammy, even though there's nothing little about him." she said raising her eyebrows. Lauren rolled her eyes.

" What are you doing here?" Sam asked rather annoyed, at the same time Dean walked in and saw Meg.

" Lauren called me, she said you had a location on Crowley." Meg said. Dean looked at Lauren then, back at Meg.

"Not so much of a location, more of a …destination." he said.

"We're going after him tomorrow, if care to join us." Lauren offered, Dean shot her a dirty look, which she completely ignored. Meg smiled . " Of course how could I miss a chance at killing that swarmy dick." she responded, then headed towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Sam asked. Meg turned, "You'll see later." she said then left. Dean closed the door and turned to face Lauren.

"_You called the hell bitch?_" he shouted. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

" If you remember correctly we made a deal to help her gank that son of bitch, so yeah I called her." she snapped. " Oh and by the way , just in case you forgot ,but he also has the prophet, What's his name?"

"Yeah well, you should of at least given us the heads up that you called her." Dean said.

" Well, I'm sorry I didn't exactly think that it would be a problem ,since she's been working with you guys, since she helped you kill Dick, and she helped Sammy and me get _your_ ass out of Purgatory!" she shouted. Dean looked at Sammy then back at her.

" Did you just call him Sammy?" he asked, " I'm the only one that calls him that!"

" Well, I've been calling him that for a while now and he hasn't asked me to stop!"

"Umm… Guys call down," Sam said.

"SHUT UP SAMMY!" both Dean and Lauren yelled. Dean backed away and rubbed his forehead .

" You know what? Get out!" she shouted. Dean looked up at her.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me, this is my room and I want you out of here now! Before I kick your ass out of here myself!"

" I'd like to see you try." he mumbled as he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sam walked towards Lauren and wrapped an around her shoulder.

" He's stubborn, it just takes him some time to trust people." he whispered. Lauren looked up at him and sighed.

" I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now."

Sam nodded and walked towards the door, " He should be the one that's sorry, for being a dick. You have nothing to apologize for, you saved my brother, my friend, and you saved me." he said then opened the door and left.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_The sun was just starting to set as Lauren made her to the front door of her house, she took a few minutes admiring the sky, before pulling the keys out of her pocket and opening the door. She stepped inside the unusually, quiet, home and walked inside the kitchen._

"_Hello? Mrs. Florence? I'm back." she called. She set the two grocery bags on the counter and sighed. __**Harry and Will better not being pulling another prank on me **__she thought. She silently made her way to the living room ,and gasped at the scene before her. One, two ,three ,four bodies lying completely still in a large pool of blood. Lauren felt her heart drop, tears forming in her eyes making it hard to see. She heard a soft groan, coming from one of the bodies._

"_Harry! Harry!" she shouted as she ran to the small eight year old, Lauren kneeled down next to him and cradled his head in her lap. He gave small whimper and tried to open his eyes. "Lauren?" he whispered weakly, blood coming out of his mouth. _

" _Shh.. It's okay, it's okay Harry I'm here." she said. She looked down at him, his green eyes full of fear._

" _Lauren, they're still here." he said. _

"_Harry? Who is, who still here who did this?" she asked frantically. Harry closed his eyes , a smile appearing on his face._

"_We are." he said as he opened his now black eyes. _

"NO!" she shouted and as she sat up and looked around only to find herself back in the motel room. She was covered in sweat and her hair was sticking to her face. She felt tears begin to fill her eyes again , sobs beginning to build up in her chest, she closed her eyes and ordered herself to calm down, but couldn't. Someone was banging on the door , Lauren wiped her eyes and grabbed her gun from the nightstand. She made her way to the door and looked in the peep hole and saw Sam's face. She sighed and opened the door. Sam stormed in and looked around the room.

" Are you okay?" he asked worriedly while looking at her up and down making sure she was unharmed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um… I'm sorry I woke you up." she said as she closed the door and walked back to her bed. Sam followed and sat next to her.

"Why did you scream?" he asked. Lauren shook her head and leaned her head on the head board.

" I guess I was having a nightmare." she replied. Sam took her hand in his, she looked at into his eyes, he looked genuinely concerned.

" Do want to talk about it?" he asked. Lauren shook her head, she couldn't talk about it not with out breaking down again. Even now, talking about _talking about it_, the tears were threatening to make a come back , instead she moved forward and rested her head on his chest , she sighed and breathed in his scent. Sam looked down her and wrapped his arms around her, he felt the need to protect her from everything even from his own brother. Why couldn't Dean ,just trust her? She was so kind, and despite her hard exterior she was vulnerable. _I'm gonna have to have word with Dean _he thought. He looked back down at Lauren she was still, he moved her hair from her face and looked at her sleeping face. He carefully picked her up and placed her down on the bed. She stirred ,but didn't wake up. He smiled and gently covered her legs with one of the covers before going back to his room.

Lauren slept through the night without any nightmares or visions, it had been a long time since that had happened .It was 6 a. m when she woke up, she yawned loudly and sat up on the bed . She gasped, sitting at the foot her of bed was Castiel ,facing the door , waiting patiently.

" Cas, what are you doing here?"

" I have information." he said, turning his head to look at her.

"Information? Information on Crowley?"

" No"

" The on what?" she asked. He looked at her unsure and sighed.

" On you." he replied. Lauren's eyes widened, she got up and stood in front of the angel.

" What did you find out?" she asked, her blue eyes staring intently into his.

" Tell me. Please tell me What you know." she pleaded. Castiel tilted his and studied her for a second, before taking her hand and with a flutter of wings taking her to the brother's room.

Sam had just finished brushing his teeth and Dean was putting on a t-shirt when Cas and Lauren popped in.

" What the hell Cas! Use the door for once will ya?" Dean shouted, then looked down at and saw Castiel holding Lauren's hand. Lauren stood there quietly, starting to feel a bit self conscious of being in her very short Pjs and tank top, in room full of men who were now all staring at her. She looked up at Cas with pleading eyes.

" Please tell me, Cas." she begged, squeezing his hand. Castiel looked down and let go of her, he walked over to the middle of the room and sighed. Sam and Dean looked at Cas then at Lauren, then to each other, confused .

" I told Lauren that I have information about her." he said, " Joshua told me everything he knows."

" Can you please just tell me what he told you." Lauren said. For once Dean agreed with her and nodded motioning Cas to continue.

"Joshua told me that Lauren is a Nephilim."

"What the hell is a Nephilim?" Dean asked. Sam stared at Lauren who was in silent shock, then turned to his brother

" A Nephilim is _half human and half angel." _Sam said. Lauren covered her face with her hands.

" How is that even possible?" Lauren asked.

" Well" Dean said, " When two people have special feelings…".

" You know that's not what I meant." she snapped. Dean shrugged. Lauren turned to Castiel. " Which Angel?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head, " I am sorry ,but I don't know." he admitted.

"What do you mean? Didn't Joshua tell you?"

"No, he didn't he said ,that only God knew who your father is."

Dean snorted, "Well, there goes your chance of ever knowing Daddy." Dean said.

" _Dean." _Sam warned.

" What it's true, Best we can do is make a list and cross out names ,but well never know for sure, I mean it's not like we can do a DNA test and pretty sure that God isn't going to be contacting us anytime soon. " Dean replied defensively. As if on cue , Dean's phone rang. Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at his phone and picked it up.

" Uh, I don't know the number." he said and swallowed, Sam looked at Castiel who just shrugged.

" You don't think it's him do you?" Lauren asked. All of them looked at the still ringing cell phone in Dean's hand.

" He-Hello?" Dean said, the voice on the phone spoke, he rolled his eyes.

"It's just the hell bitch." he stated. Castiel cocked his head questioningly.

"Meg." Sam mouthed. Castiel nodded.

" Why did you call me?" Dean asked, he listened and nodded.

"Okay." he said then hung up. "What did she say?" Lauren asked.

"She said she'll be here in ten."

" Castiel could I talk to you privately?" Lauren asked. Castiel nodded and headed to her room. Lauren closed the door and turned to him, " Tell me everything." she said.

While waiting for Meg's arrival, Castiel did exactly that. When he was done Lauren seemed a thousand years old, her eyes were filled with even more questions, than ever before.

" Gabriel knew all along?"

"Yes."

" I don't understand, he would of told me. He promised he would tell me anything he knew."

" I do not know why my brother did not tell you, but you must control your emotions. I was not going to tell you until after we went killed Crowley, but I know that you needed to know in case something goes wrong."

" Thank you Castiel. For everything, so… I… guess …we're kind of family huh?"

" I suppose we are." he said with a smile, she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren, Sam, Dean, and Cas met Meg out on the parking lot of the motel around 7 a. m.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked. Meg smirked and showed them two knives, that looked an awful lot like the one they got from Ruby.

" Are those what I think they are?" Sam asked. Meg nodded, " Yup, two demon killing knives, plus the one you have, this way we all have chance at Crowley." she replied.

"But there's five of us and only three knives." Sam said. Meg rolled her eyes and pointed to Castiel and Lauren. " They don't need one." she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I still haven't mastered all of my abilities." Lauren said, " It doesn't matter anyway I have my own knife."

" How did you get one?" Dean asked.

" Gabriel gave it to me." she replied, Sam cleared his throat, " Well it's seem were all suited up, we should get going." he suggested. Dean nodded.

"We'll take the Impala." Dean said, Meg snorted, " Do you wanna call Crowley and give him a heads up while your at it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

" That car will be spotted a mile away, Crowley will have his ass out of there as soon as he his demons see it. We will take my car." she said.

"Fine."

Lauren smiled and turned towards Meg. " Let's get the swarmy dick." she said. Meg smiled back and nodded.

_**9 a. m **_

Castiel stood silently next to Meg as Dean, Lauren, and Sam grabbed their guns from the car. Meg turned to face Castiel, he looked and saw a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Meg swallowed, " I wanted to ask you a favor." she said nervously.

"What is it." he asked.

" Well, you know how Balthazar sent Sam and Dean to that alternate universe where angels and demons and all this didn't exist." Castiel nodded.

" Well after we bump off Crowley, I'll have to leave, and I know for sure that those two will come after me eventually, and honestly I don't want to run. I'm tired of that, I just want to be human and I can't be that here." she said.

"Meg I -" Cas began

" Hey guys we have movement." Lauren called, effectively ending the conversation. Meg walked over to Lauren and Cas sighed in relief. He didn't how he was going to admit to Meg that he didn't want her to leave, he was barely able to admit it to himself. He shook his head and walked over to the others, they were watching a pair of demons pulling someone from a black van.

" Hey isn't that Kevin?" Meg asked.

"Yeah it is." Sam replied, " He's alive." Dean said.

"Okay so everything according to plan." Sam said. Lauren nodded and looked at Dean. Dean smiled sarcastically and mouthed _go _to Cas, who then disappeared to open the back door.

The group made their way to the entrance, where Castiel was waiting for them.

"Okay we know what we do, who ever has a chance at Crowley takes it. Okay?" Sam whispered. Lauren nodded and turned towards Cas.

"Okay so this is where we split, I guess. I'm going with Meg." Lauren said. Cas nodded and looked at Meg, who was unusually serious. Lauren turned and walked down the hall, Meg followed suit. As they made their way down the halls they heard growling, Lauren turned to Meg.

"Please tell that was you." Lauren begged. Meg shook her head and looked backed in the direction the boys had gone, she swallowed.

" Hellhounds. Crowley must've had them guarding the place, they won't be able to see them." she answered nervously.

" Well we have to go back they'll be ripped to shreds."

" Agreed let's go NOW!"

They ran back in the direction of the boys, as they grew closer thee growling and barking grew louder. Meg grabbed Lauren and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing." Lauren asked.

"Shh…There are two hounds at the end of the hall."

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"What are we going to do?" Lauren asked.

"You are going to distract them, I'll be right back." she as she started to move away

"Wait what? How am I suppose to distract them?"

" Run!" she said and disappeared . Lauren looked at the end of the hall and ran._ LIKE HELL._

"_Come on Bitches!" she called out._ She hear the thudding of paws coming closer and closer, she felt hot breath on her heels. Then down she went pushed by an invisible force that could only be the hell hounds. Her arm and leg were being gnawed like chew toys.

She grabbed her knife from her pocket and stabbed the hounds head, she heard yelp. Her leg was now free, but the second how still had her arm. She kicked and stabbed at air, but had no success in hitting the second dog. She looked up and saw Meg standing ,knife in hand she smirked as she brought it down several times. She smiled and wiped the blood from her knife and face , then extended her hand to Lauren.

" I think my leg is broke." Lauren said

"Most likely, don't worry I bet Clarence will you fix right up." she said.

"Where did you go?"

" I went to go get back up."

Lauren looked around, "Where is it?" she asked.

"Oh you cant' see them, but trust me they are very obedient."

"Did you…bring your Hounds?"

Meg smiled, "Of course I did." she said then took Lauren's arm and placed it around her shoulder.

Lauren and Meg continued down the halls, every once in a while they could hear the faint fall of paws behind them, as they made their way around the corner they spotted Sam and Dean peering in another room.

Meg cleared her throat, the brothers turned around and gasped.

"What happened to her?" Sam demanded, rushing over to Lauren.

"Hellhounds." Meg replied.

"What?" Dean shouted. Meg rolled her eyes.

" Did they follow you here?" Sam asked.

"No we killed two, but I'm pretty sure there's another one." Lauren answered wincing

Sam looked down at her leg worriedly.

"But it's okay I brought back-up" Meg said with a smirk. Dean looked at her ,confused.

"What do you mean _back-up_?" Dean asked.

"Well let's just say that I brought a few of my own pets." Meg replied.

"Where's Cas?" Lauren asked.

" He left a few seconds ago to look for Crowley he should be back." Sam said.

"Well did you find Kevin?" Lauren asked.

"Yes.." answered Castiel, who was now standing behind them with Kevin at his side.

"Cas! Thank God you're here Lauren's hurt." Sam said. Cas walked over to Lauren and touched her forehead instantly healing her.

"Thanks Cas." Lauren said. He smiled and nodded. Kevin looked at the two brothers and sighed in relief.

"I was staring to think that you guys weren't even looking for me. You don't know what I've been through, these demons are so rude and mean and they have the habit of forgetting that humans need to eat!" He babbled.

"Kevin… It's Okay we'll get you out of here, after we kill Crowley." Sam assured him.

Kevin nodded and looked Lauren.

"I'm Kevin." he said nervously.

"I'm Lauren."

"Are you a hunter or an Angel?" he asked.

"Apparently a little of both." she answered.

"Okay we have Kevin ,now can we go KILL Crowley?" Meg asked.

"He probably knows we're here already." Cas said.

"Well, we won't have the element of surprise ,but I think we should just go head to head."

"I agree." said a voice.

They all turned their heads to see Crowley walking towards them. He moved his hands and they all went flying into the wall. Kevin squeaked and started to hyperventilate.

"Hello boys." Crowley greeted then turned to Meg and Lauren.

"Meg, It was rude of you to leave so soon last time we were barely starting to have fun."

"Oh I'm sorry but in all honesty you were really starting to bore me with your torture techniques." Meg snapped.

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned Lauren.

"I don't believe we've met .I'm Crowley."

"I'm Lauren. I heard a lot about you…I thought you'd be… taller."

"Funny."

Lauren smiled and moved away from the wall and towards Crowley.

" What the hell?"

"You can't hold me back with your powers." she said as she drew out her knife

"Well, well, well where have they been hiding you?" he asked as he lost his hold on the boys and Meg and all hell broke loose.

The Sam and Dean lunged at Crowley, but were thrown against the wall again. Cas moved towards Crowley but stopped when he pulled an angel blade from his pocket. He whistled immediately after, the sounds of growling came from the hallways. Meg motioned her dogs to attack, but they were quickly outnumbered and soon took down Lauren. Meg snuck up behind Crowley and raised her knife, Crowley turned quickly stabbed Meg in the stomach with the angel blade. Cas moved in and placed his hand on Crowley's head.

He screamed as the light erupted from his eyes and mouth then fell motionless on the floor.

Castiel kneeled next to Meg and cradled her head in his arms. She was fighting to hold on ,but it was clear she was dieing.

"Meg I'm sorry." Cas said sadly. Meg pulled him closer and smirked as she raised her mouth to his ear.

"You talk to much Castiel." she whispered before she closed her eyes.

_**Oh please I'm asking you to REVIEW! Review !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**5 months 3 weeks and 12 days later…**_

Things were relatively normal for the brothers well, as normal as a hunter's life could possibly be. They hunted what ever came across them like the good old days before apocalypses were threatening the world. Castiel had gone to heaven to try to ' fix things', but honestly he didn't want to be on earth anymore, he was devastated after Meg's death.

Lauren had stayed with the boys for a little while, but she grew sick of butting heads with Dean all the time so, she left to hunt on her own. Sam was pissed at Dean, who really didn't care, he was just glad that once again it was just Sam, the Impala and course him again. You could say that life in the supernatural world was slow.

Until 1 Month ago. Exactly one month ago Castiel got a call from Lauren, saying that Gabriel had showed up… alive. The following days after that more and more angels who were presumed dead were turning up alive. Castiel and Gabriel had teamed up in order to unravel the mystery, but came up empty handed. Cas didn't bother the boys with this situation it wasn't exactly a problem more of a miracle, perhaps just God bringing back his children like he had brought back Castiel. He contemplated informing the Winchesters many times, but decided that he only would if Raphael happened to come back as well although it seemed like Raphael wouldn't be one of the angels making a comeback, the resurrection stopped abruptly ending with Balthazar and once again things were quiet until a few minutes ago when Lauren called Castiel down to earth.

Castiel showed up in her motel room she was kneeling by the bed looking over someone.

Cas made his way toward her and looked over her shoulder ,he almost gasped when he saw who it was. Lying unconscious on the bed was Bobby Singer, the one and only. Lauren looked up at him, with confusion in her eyes.

"I found him less than an hour ago."

"Where?" he asked.

"In the woods, I saw all the signs, the electrical storms , the dead birds, just like when the angels were showing up."

"Have you told Gabriel?"

"I called him ,but he never came."

"We should call Sam and Dean." he suggested. She looked back Bobby and nodded.

"I'll call them ,you go look for Gabriel and Balthazar."

"Fine, call for me when they get here." he said before he left.

Sam and Dean were leaving California, they had just finished hunting a werewolf, and Dean was sing loudly to AC/DC. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and was about to turn around and try to get some shut eye when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID , it read L. He reached over to the stereo and put down the volume.

"Who is it?" asked Dean.

"Lauren." he replied. Then held up his hand as he answered the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"_hey Sam, it's Lauren."_

"_Hey Lauren, What's up?"_

"_Uhh… Well …"_

"_What's wrong Lauren?" he asked._

"_Okay this gonna sound kind of insane, but please trust me."_

"_Nothing sounds insane anymore…What's wrong?"_

"_Bobby's alive, Sam. I found him a few hours ago he's unconscious but alive and breathing."_

"_What?!."_

"_I think you should get here as fast as you can I'll text you the address. Bye."_

"_Wait-" he called but she had already hung up._

"What she want?" Dean asked curiously. Sam turned to face him ,eyes wide.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Lauren just told me that Bobby's alive."

"What?"

Sam's phone vibrated again. He looked at the message.

"She's a few miles away from Vegas." he informed as Dean accelerated the car .

They arrived at just after sunrise the next day, Dean practically jumped out of the car and banged on Lauren motel room door. When she opened the door he marched in an looked around the room.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"Calm down, Dean." Sam said.

"You Bitch you lied to us didn't you , this was a trap. I Knew we couldn't trust you."

"Dean." Sam called again.

"Shut up Sam! I'm busy!" he shouted. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey you idjit! Shut up!." said a deadly familiar voice behind him.

Dean turned around and saw Bobby standing in the doorway of the rest room drying his hands with towel.

"Bobby? Is that you?" he asked questioningly looking at him up and down. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"No it's freakin Santa Claus. Of course it's me, you idjit."

Dean swallowed and ran over to him seizing him in a bone crushing embrace. Sam stood by the door gawking at Bobby while Lauren sat and in her bed and simply watched.

"You just gonna stand there boy or are you gonna say hi." Bobby asked Sam. He walked over to Sam and gave him a hug then pulled away.

"Well chick flick moment is over, anyone care to explain why tell hell I was dead?"

"You were shot by Dick." Sam replied, Bobby stared at him.

"That son of bitch, I'm gonna kill!" shouted Bobby.

"Uhh…We kinda already did." said Dean. Bobby turned to him and smiled, but it soon faded when he saw Lauren sitting on her bed watching intently at the scene. Bobby gave her small grin the turned back to Dean and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Dean shouted.

"Apologize to the girl!" Bobby said then pushed him towards Lauren who simply smirked, Dean glared at her.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Lauren smirk grew wider.

"Excuse I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted then turned to Bobby, "There I apologized. Happy?"

Lauren got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna call Cas, he told me to do so when you guys got here."

"I'll go with you." Sam offered. Lauren shook her and looked at Bobby and Dean.

"You stay here, you three have a lot of catching up to do." she answered as she opened the door and walked out. It was starting to drizzle outside and the breeze was cold.

She closed her eyes and began to call Cas.

"Hey Cas… you told me to call for you when Sam and Dean got here… well I'm calling so…" she opened her eyes, he was standing in front of her, she jumped.

"I'm here." he stated.

"I see that." she said. He stared at her, his eyes seemed tired and sad almost lifeless . _Why would he be sad? _she asked herself.

"What's wrong Cas?" she asked placing her hand on his arm comforting him. He looked down at her hand then, at the ground.

"I…I don't know." he sighed. She looked closely at him he seemed hurt, he seemed that way ever since they killed Crowley and well ever since Crowley killed Meg. She had been upset she actually liked her, but she didn't think that Cas did he was always indifferent to her except that day when he held her body and stared at it. The boys hadn't noticed ,but she did, she saw the way he looked at her with such sorrow, she saw the way he placed her body down gently on the floor and closed her eyes with his hand.

"Cas…is this because of Meg?" she asked softly. Cas looked up at her, and shook his head. Lauren pulled him into a tight , but awkward hug. He wrapped his arm around her and appreciated her warmth and comfort before pulling away. Lauren sighed.

"Cas don't lie to me. We're family remember?"

Cas nodded.

"You can tell me anything." she added.

"Thank you Lauren. I wish I could help you the way you help me, but unfortunately I still know nothing of you father's identity."

"That's okay Cas. I don't think I want to know anyway." she replied.

"We should go inside." he said as he walk to the door and opened it.

Sam and Dean were currently telling Bobby about the day they took down Crowley and how for once they left with out any major loses. Castiel glared at Dean when he said no major loses, Lauren grabbed his hand and squeezed briefly.

"Did you forget we lost Meg?" she interjected, Dean rolled his eyes and snorted .

"She doesn't count." he responded annoyed. Castiel frowned.

"She counted to me, she was my friend." she snapped.

"Well there's another reason I don't trust you." he mumbled.

Lauren's jaw clenched she fought the urge to kick Dean, she really wasn't' in the mood to fight, and she could see the situation was clearly upsetting Cas. Bobby cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"So Lauren I hear you're a Nephilim." Bobby said. Lauren smiled at him and nodded.

"Interesting."

There's was an awkward pause, everyone simply stared at each other. Until they heard flutter of wings, and Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room.

"Gabriel?" both Sam and Dean asked at the same time. Gabriel smiled at them then turned towards Lauren.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." he greeted. Lauren ran over to him and hugged him, he picked her up and swooped her around before placing her back on her feet.

" I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since I found you unconscious in the woods! You have a lot of explaining to do!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I've been busy. I missed you too." he replied. Then looked back at the brothers who had a very confused look on their faces.

"You were dead." Dean accused. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know and now I'm not."

"How?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged and turned to Cas.

"You Haven't told them?" he asked.

"Told us what?" Dean and Bobby asked at the same time. Cas breathed in deeply and sighed.

" Gabriel isn't the only person that has come back to life. Lauren, Gabriel and I have been finding several others this past month all around the country. The last one was… Balthazar two days ago. Until today when Lauren found Bobby."

"How did you guys find them?" Dean asked.

"There were signs, thunderstorms, dead animals, lightning striking repeatedly in the same place." Lauren explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked accusingly.

"It wasn't your problem Dean. It was Angel business Bobby is the only human brought back so far." Cas answered.

"How is this happening?" Sam asked.

"We think it might be Daddy." Gabriel said.

"Daddy as in God, _why?_" Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged.

Soon after that, Cas left to heaven, and Dean and Bobby went to get two more rooms. Sam stayed in Lauren's motel room, after he heard about the signs he decided to do some research ,but had drifted asleep on the spare bed. Lauren watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful. Gabriel sat in her bed next to her and watched quietly.

"You like him." it wasn't a question. Lauren tore her eyes from Sam's sleeping face and glared at Gabriel.

"That's none of your business." she snapped. Which only confirmed Gabriel statement.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you" he said changing the subject she looked away.

"Why? You promised you would tell me if you knew anything."

"I was going to after the whole apocalypse deal was over, but as you know Luci kinda killed me." he responded.

"Still you should of told me or at least should of told Balthazar." she mumbled

"Balthazar? Why Balthazar?" he asked bewildered.

"Well after you died the apocalypse ended I met up with Balthazar he was running with the angelic weapons and I helped him out a little. …"

"Oh Father please don't tell that you and him."

"No we didn't ,but on several occasion…involving alcohol … we almost did." she replied, she could feel her cheeks turning red. Gabriel sighed in relief.

" That would've been bad, I mean like me… he's family…he could've been your father for all we know."

Lauren nodded and buried her in shoulder, " does he know now?" she asked.

"Yes actually all of the Angels know now, it seems that when they were brought back they remembered."

"Do they know who my father is?"

"No they don't know, they never knew who your father was. Even back then only Michael knew. I know who it isn't though."

She pulled away and looked at him, "I know for sure it's not you…you saved me from Michael and according to what Joshua told Cas , my Father did nothing."

"I wish I knew sweet cheeks." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her forehead and left.

She sighed and turned to look at Sam who had his eyes open.

"Hey." he whispered.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked as she pulled off her boots.

"All of it." he answered simply. She sat up and looked at him, she could feel her self starting to blush . Sam stood up, walked around his bed and kneeled in front of her. He placed his hand on each side of her and stroked her cheeks.

"So, Do you…. like me?" he asked while giving her his signature puppy dog look.

"I…I…." she couldn't finish the sentence though, his lips were on hers effectively silencing her, he pulled away slowly and looked at her.

"Did…did…you find any signs of …um…of." she stammered.

"Are you seriously talking about that right now." he asked as he trailed kisses on her neck.

" sorry I'm nervous. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me."

"You haven't answered my question." he accused. She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with smile on her face. He smiled back and pushed her on the bed … answering _her_ question…


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sam made his way to Dean and Bobby's room tip toeing carefully not to wake them up. He pushed the door open and peered inside the room, Dean was face down on the pillow and Bobby was snoring on the couch with a book in his hands.

Sam crept in and made his way to the coffee table where the car keys were resting, he heard his brother mumble something unintelligible and groan.

"Hey!" he shouted. Sam turned around and saw Dean pointing his gun, he squinted then set the gun back down when he saw it was only Sam.

"Where were you last night Sammy?" Dean asked, while looking around Sam to check if Bobby had woken up.

" I..I fell asleep in Lauren's room. Didn't wake up until now." he explained. Dean gave him questioningly look.

"You fell asleep…?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam lied.

"What's that on your neck?" he said pointing. Sam put a hand on his neck and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Bug bite." he responded quickly.

"Yeah…sure that bug name Lauren by any chance?"

"She's not a bug." Sam snapped

"Oh god did sleep with her?!"

"That's none of your business." Sam answered.

"Yeah your right. I don't need the image of my brother screwing an Angel's daughter anyway."

"Dean what the hell your problem with her anyway?"

"What do mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean that you treat her like crap!" Sam hissed.

"NO I don't. I'm just cautious I mean we barley know her. Do you even know her last name?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "Her last name is Miller." Sam said.

"Look Sammy I have nothing against her it's just , you know last time I was gone you hooked up with Ruby and she got you addicted to demon blood…well you know the story."

"She's not Ruby…she isn't a demon and she isn't evil…okay? Can you just please be nice to her…she saved you Dean."

Dean look at his brother who was now giving him his puppy dog face, he groaned.

"Fine I'll try to be nice… but don't expect us to be BFF's." Dean answered.

"Thank you, now wake up Bobby… I think I found a lead."

"A lead?"

"Yeah. Last night I looked up the signs that Lauren said showed up when ever they found an angel and when she found Bobby and I think I found another one in California."

"California? We just came form California." Dean whined, "when did you find this any way?"

"Uh…Last night. I was gonna tell you, but I got a little distracted." Sam said

"Yeah you did…" Dean snickered.

Once they were all up, Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Lauren made their way to diner to eat breakfast. As they sat at the table the waitress made her over to them with the menus. As she handed them the menus her eyes lingered on Dean ,he smiled at her and stared after when she left her hip swaying back and forth. Dean turned back to find the other staring him.

"What?" he asked innocently. Lauren rolled his eyes, while Bobby just shook his head and turned his attention to Sam.

"So What's this lead you said you had?" Bobby asked. Sam pulled out a computer tablet and pointed to the article page on the screen.

"Redondo Beach ,California. Millions of fish show up dead at the King Harbor takes days to clean up." he informed.

"Redondo Beach…Dead Fish? Didn't that happen last year, Sammy?" Lauren asked.

"Well yes it did, but it happened again 2 days ago. Only this time not just fish this time it was lightning and lots " Sammy added.

" 2 days ago? How could I have missed that…Whoever it is that came back… I just pray It isn't Raphael." she said, panic seeping through her words.

"Wow Redondo Beach sound kind of eccentric." said Dean.

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

"Well we," he said gesturing to Sam, Bobby and himself. "We usually don't go places that populated."

"We I think we should go and check out if it's another resurrection." Sam suggested. Lauren nodded, " We will ,but after we eat." she said

" Agreed." said Dean as he eyed the plates the waitress set in front of them.

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress asked politely. Dean and Lauren's head snapped up in unison, Sam rolled his in realization of what they were about to answer,

"Pie!" both Lauren and Dean responded at the same time. The waitress nodded and left, Dean faced Lauren and smiled.

"Well I think I'm starting to like you!" Dean confessed before turning his back attention to his breakfast.

"Oh thank God Dean Winchester's starting to like me! I think I can die now!" replied Lauren in an overly dramatic tone. Sam and Bobby chuckled while Dean just stuffed his face ,but not without shooting her sarcastic smile…

They arrived in Redondo Beach the next day, all four of them in their Reporter get up.

They were interviewing one of the boatmen that had been on the harbor the night before the incident.

"So, could you tell us what you saw?" Sam asked patiently.

"A lot of dead fish what else?" replied the man.

"We mean the night before did you see anything strange?" Lauren said.

The man scratched his head, remembering. "There was lightning, I it struck that ree over there a few times" he said pointing at the burnt tree in the distance.

"Did anything else happen?" Bobby asked.

The man nodded, "Yes," he said. "The morning we all saw the fish of few crewmen found a girl unconscious on one of the boats, they said that she didn't remember anything, not even her name."

"Can you describe the girl?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't really get a good look at her…Uh…she was young…had on a leather jacket and was white. I think they took her to the hospital she should be there… Is that that all?"

"Yes sir thank you." answered Lauren, the man smiled and left.

"Well we should head to the hospital and see for ourselves." Sam suggested. Lauren stood their lost in thought.

"What's up Lauren?" Dean asked. Lauren looked up,

"It's just weird…usually all the people we found remember everything… the angels even remembered me, it's just weird that this _girl_ doesn't remember anything at all."

Sam and Dean flashed their fake FBI badges at the hospital secretary while Bobby and Lauren lingered behind them jus close enough to hear.

" We're looking for a Jane Doe…?" Sam said. The secretary nodded and looked at her computer briefly before signaling them to room 305. Dean smiled and winked her before heading to the room, Laruen and Bobby followed suit.

The group made their way in and gasped when they saw the girl.

"It…It can't be." Sam stuttered. Dean swallowed and stared at the girl was looking at them with a confused expression on her face , and absolutely no sign of recognition to who they were.

Lauren walked towards the girl and stood right next to her.

"Meg?"


	9. Chapter 9

They were astonished when they saw Meg sitting on that hospital bed, certainly the demon was the last person they expected to see. It was pretty clear to Dean that _this_ was not God's doing.

_I mean really why would God bring back a demon… Yup most definitely not God. _he thought. He watched as Lauren made her way towards Meg, he was about to tell her to back off, but for some reason when he looked into Meg's eyes she seemed genuinely confused…She had no idea who the hell they were.

"Meg?" asked Lauren. Meg just looked at her, confused.

"Do you know me?" Meg asked. Lauren nodded and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, your name is Meg…You really don't remember me or them?" Lauren asked pointing to the men behind her. Meg looked her then at Sam, Dean, and Bobby before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I-I don't remember. What's your name?" she whispered. Lauren turned to the boys then back at Meg.

" I'm Lauren .Everything is gonna be okay." she assured , then stood up and forced the boys out on to the hallway.

Dean was the first to speak. "You think she's telling the truth?" he asked/

"I believe so, she seemed sincere." Lauren answered.

"what do we do? Asked Sam.

"We should take her up to the cabin." Bobby suggested.

"How the hell are we going to do that? I mean she doesn't remember anything you guys really think she'll just agree to come along with total strangers?" asked Dean.

"We should call Cas." Lauren suggested. The three men looked at her questioningly.

"I doubt Cas would be interested in the demon." said Dean. Lauren rolled her eyes, _Of course she almost forgot that they didn't know about Meg and Cas that the whole relationship in front of them was a hoax and that the reality was or is that in fact Cas was more than interested in Meg… _Lauren shrugged off the comment.

"He might not be interested in her ,but I'm pretty sure he'll want to know how she got back." she lied. They boys all nodded in unison then turned to Dean.

"Why do I always have to call him?" he whined. Then reluctantly closed his eyes and prayed,

"hey Cas…We found a live one! Get your ass down here ….._please._" Dean opened his eyes.

"He didn't come what a surprise." Dean grumbled. Then saw that Lauren was grinning.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Dean asked then turned to face Cas.

"What is it that you found…alive?" Cas asked. Lauren was about to speak but Dean cut her off.

"We followed the signs and we found…What is it you so endearingly called her?…The abomination?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion, Lauren pushed Dean out of the way and stood in front of the Angel, he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts.

"Cas…Uh he means we found Meg." Lauren explained. His eyes widened as Lauren spoke her name, he quickly composed himself before the Winchester's noticed. He stood still there looking into Lauren's blue eyes searching for any evidence that she might be joking…she wasn't. Castiel cleared his throat.

"Where is she?" he asked seriously.

"She's in that room, but she doesn't remember anything…at all…Not even her name." Sam stated. Castiel peered inside the room, when he saw her his heart almost flipped, she wasn't looking at him she was looking out the window of her room. Castiel walked toward her and stopped right at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Meg?"

Meg turned to face him, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration…they could tell she was trying to remember who the man in the trench coat was. His blue eyes seemed ageless and full of knowledge…they seemed like pools of water he had the same look that the girl…Lauren had…almost angelic she thought.

"I'm guessing you know me as well." sighed Meg, she rubbed her temples and groaned in frustration.

"Yes I do." replied Castiel. Meg looked up pleadingly, he didn't like seeing her that way. She wasn't her usual cocky self.

"Please tell me who I am and who are these people." she said gesturing to The boys and Lauren.

"We will, but for now we need you to come with us you are not safe here." Cas explained.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked nervously.

"Do you trust me?" Castiel asked. Meg stared at him ,then nodded.

Cas turned to face the group Sam and Dean were staring at him surprised at the gentle tone he had used with Meg.

"You must take her with you. I'll find you when I can." he said then disappeared.

The ride to Bobby's cabin was filled with awkward silence Dean was highly uncomfortable with having to look after Meg, let alone trust her, he was barely beginning to trust Lauren and now he had to trust a demon suffering from amnesia. _that's just great._

He looked in the rearview mirror, Lauren had fallen asleep with her head on Sam's shoulder who also had his eyes closed and was snoring lightly, Bobby too was asleep in the passenger seat. The only two who were awake were him and Meg who was simply staring out the window.

"You don't like me." Meg said.

"How'd you figure that." Dean asked.. Meg shrugged.

"I don't know I have just have a feeling…that I did something…to you and that you _hate me_." she said. Dean looked at her, she was still staring out the window.

"I'm sorry if I did."

"That doesn't mean anything to me…You should go to sleep."

"I can't…I tried, but I always wake up…nightmares are way too vivid."

"Maybe there not nightmares…maybe their memories." Dean offered.

"I doubt something like that could be real." Meg said.

"Tell me…I'll tell you if there real." Dean said. Meg looked away from the window and stared at Dean.

"Why do you wanna know …you don't like me."

"Yeah you're right, but it would be everyone's benefit if you remembered." Dean sighed.

Meg looked down at her lap and closed her eyes, remembering the dream.

"It's very hot…I'm chained down, I-I hear screaming. There's a man named Alastair…he keeps offering me a deal…it feels like hundred years he always comes back and I say no, but I can't stand the pain…and I -I ..I…"

"you say yes." Dean finished. Meg nodded.

"It's real Meg." Lauren whispered, she lifted her head carefully off of Sam's shoulder.

"How?" she asked.

"You were in hell, and I don't mean that metaphorically." Lauren answered.

Meg eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Lauren continued.

"You said yes to Alastair and you became his student… You began to enjoy it and thousand of years of torturing souls, your humanity was stripped and burned leaving nothing but dark …smoke. You became a demon." Lauren explained.

"NO that's impossible you're screwing with me…aren't you?" Meg accused.

"You know that I'm not…ask Dean."

Dean glared at Lauren.

"I was a demon?"

"You are a demon." said Dean.

Meg's eyes filled with tears, she buried her face in her hand sobbed silently.

_That certainly is something you don't see everyday._ Thought Dean.

_I'm so getting back at Lauren for bringing my hell experience up, but how I promised Sammy I would be nice…_

"Meg, I'm sorry for not being gentle with the news, but we really need you to remember." Lauren said. Meg lifted her head ,she had tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. Lauren place a hand on her shoulder and concentrated, she was trying to feel pass Meg's 'meat suit' …she felt Meg in there…she was still black smoke, but there was a very faint light shining through, for a moment Lauren thought it was the soul of the girl she was possessing, but as she concentrated harder she could feel it was only Meg. It was the part of her that was scared and confused…it was human.

Meg stared back at Lauren, who still had her eyes closed. Meg couldn't take this anymore it was all too much.

"Stop the car." she said. Lauren opened her eyes…Dean ignored her.

"I said stop the car." Meg said more firmly.

"No." said Dean.

"I said stop the FUCKING CAR!" Meg shouted, her eyes turning black. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road , Sam and Bobby looked at the back seat now fully aware of the situation. Meg opened the car door and slammed behind her before Lauren could follow.

"Son of bitch! Tell me she didn't just slam my Baby's door!" Dean shouted before getting out of the car and running after her.

"Hey!" Dean called. Meg ignored him and kept on walking.

"Hey!" he called again , Meg turned around.

"Stay the hell away from me! You and everyone in that car are insane! Your crazy!" she screamed. Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Look here Meg! I really don't want to deal with drama right now especially yours… were doing enough taking you with us! And if don't believe us then fine I'll prove it to you!" he said as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask of holy water and poured on his hand, then on Meg's.

She pulled her hand away and looked at the angry red marks in her skin. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I poured holy water on your skin and it burned you because you're a DEMON!"

"How do I know that's not just some kind of acid?"

He showed her his, "Because it didn't burn me Meg…I'm not a demon. If you still don't believe me look…look at your reflection, your eyes just turned black." he said as he handed her the flask. Meg grabbed it and gasped as she saw her eyes in the reflection of the metallic surface of the flask. She closed her eyes forced them to normal.

"It's impossible." she whispered …at the same time Lauren and Sam were just walking up to them.

"I'm truly sorry Meg, but it's all true." Lauren answered not even having to guess what they were talking about.

Sam looked down at Meg and sighed, he was starting to feel kind of sorry for her.

"You are a demon Meg." Sam said.

"Not just any demon ,but the one demon who's been a pain in our ass the longest. You tried to kill our Dad. You set the hellhounds loose on us and killed Ellen and Jo , you helped Lucifer capture Castiel…and who knows what other shit you did." Dean shouted.

Meg dropped her knees on the floor and began to sob.

"NO!NO!NO!" she sobbed. Lauren glared at Dean.

"What the hell? How could you just drop all of that on her! You Dick!"

"Meg. We all know what you did is wrong…okay terrible ,but you did a few good things." Lauren said. Meg looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really like what?" she asked.

"Uh…Well you…you stayed with Cas when he was in the mental hospital, you…you

saved Cas from a crazy angel bitch who was gonna kill him and you might not know what leviathan is ,but you also helped these two kill their leader." Lauren said, then looked at Dean as she continued, "And you also helped me…get Dean and Cas out of Purgatory. Yes you are a demon ,but only because you weren't as lucky as Dean."

"_**Lauren…**_" Dean began.

"No Dean she needs to know…" Lauren snapped.

"What-what do you mean when you say I wasn't as lucky?" Meg asked.

"Dean was in hell once for smaller amount of time than you were…he said yes to Alastair as well…he would of become a demon too if hadn't been for Castiel."

"Who's Castiel?"

"Remember the man you talked to in the hospital…the one wearing the old trench coat."

"yes I remember, but how was he able to save Dean from hell?" Meg asked.

"Because he's an angel." Lauren answered.

"An Angel?" Meg asked almost mesmerized, "Are you an Angel too?"

"Why do you say that?" Lauren asked.

"Well you have that same look in your eyes." Meg answered

"Really? Well, I guess I am an Angel well partially. Look Meg I know this is a lot to digest ,but we really need to get moving of we want to get to Bobby's cabin before nightfall."

"Okay." Meg answered and stood up.

The ride after that was really uneventful Sam drove the rest of the way, and Dean took his place in the back seat ,Lauren made sure to stay between him and Meg, to prevent any unwanted arguments. Lauren waited for Meg to fall asleep before she too closed her eyes.

Dean glanced up to make sure Sam wasn't watching before he pulled out a pen , he smirked and began to draw a beard and moustache on Lauren. When he was done he looked at her face and admired his work then positioned himself on the seat to get some rest too.

_There pay back…but friendly! _He thought as he drifted to sleep.

Meg's break down aside they really didn't loose too much time they arrived at the cabin at right after sunset. Sam stopped the car and shook Bobby awake.

"Hey Bobby were here." he said then turned around , Dean was all ready waking up and yawning, Meg and Lauren were still asleep and were leaning on each other. Dean got out of the car quickly before she could wake up.

"Lauren. Meg. We're here." Sam said. Shaking Lauren's leg gently then got out of the car and walked to back to the trunk

Meg opened her eyes and shook Lauren again. Lauren moaned and pushed her hair away from her face. Meg giggled and covered her mouth when she saw Dean masterpiece on Lauren's face.

"What's so funny?"

"Not to be mean, but your face." meg explained as she got out of the car. Lauren followed and caught her reflection on one of the windows.

"That Dick! DEAN!"

Sam closed the trunk and finally saw her face, she could tell he trying to suppress a smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes and ran towards the cabin and burst in. Dean was sitting on a chair and looking through some papers trying very hard to look innocent.

"DEAN!"

"Yes Lauren…Oh what happened to your face?

"Like you don't know."

"I'm sorry are you accusing me of that. It wasn't me. Maybe Meg."

"Hey I _might _be a demon ,but I'm not a child." said Meg.

"Yeah Dean at least Man up and admit you did this!" shouted Lauren.

"Fine! I did it Beautiful isn't it."

"Why why did you feel the need to draw on my FACE?"

"I was just messing with you…I was being _friendly._" answered Dean innocently.

"Friendly? Friendly? You pull this kinda stuff on everyone?"

"Actually Yeah he does." answered Sam. Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, Lauren It was a little prank…to welcome you to the family" said Dean.

"Oh okay a little prank. I'm okay with pranks in fact I _**LOVE**_ pranks."

Dean raised his eyebrows and stood up ,towering over Lauren.

"Oh really?"

Lauren nodded. She really did love pranks, she knew Gabriel for a long time and she had learned quite a lot from him, but Dean seemed to have forgotten this and simply smirked.

" Bring it on." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Meg smiled at the scene played out before her, after a long lecture from Bobby, they had both agreed to call a truce and end the pranking …for now. Gabriel and Castiel arrived shortly after.

"Hi guys!" greeted Gabriel.

"Gabe!" Lauren shouted as she ran over to him. Gabriel hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Castiel glanced at Meg worriedly, Lauren noticed .

"Castiel?" she called.

"Yes Lauren."

"I think that you should talk to Meg, maybe see if you can help her remember something." she suggested. Cas nodded and pulled Meg into the kitchen.

"So, Gabriel anything new?" Sam asked.

"Right to business huh? Well actually we do have some news…It is God." he informed.

"Even the hell bitch? How'd you figure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Well we figured it because he told us." Gabriel responded.

"What? You spoke to God ? I… I thought he was M.I.A." Lauren shouted. The boys and Bobby were all now paying very close attention.

"Lauren chill ,Okay? Look he came to us because his time is almost over." Gabriel explained. Lauren shook her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean he's going to die." Gabriel answered sadly.

"Death told me that he would reap God." Dean said unexpectedly.

"Gabriel, did he tell you who my-"

"No."

"Why?"

"He said that you were too angry, and that when you were ready you will know."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean I deserve to know!"

"Lauren calm down." Sam said. Lauren stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"To look for GOD."

"Sweet cheeks, please where are you going to look for him?" Gabriel asked moving forward.

"In Castiel's ass if I have to , but I'll find him!" she shouted before slamming the door.

"She can't be alone out there!" Gabriel shouted. Turning to Sam.

"Why?" he asked.

"Since God's is in his final moments. There are beings demons mostly, ones that are hidden very deeply inside the pit, out there that would like to take out over heaven, it's the reason he brought back a lot of the angels to protect heaven, but if any of them get there hands on Lauren…"

"They'll have a weapon against you guys." Dean finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec, this Lauren we're talking about she wouldn't let them use her like that!" Sam shouted.

"She doesn't have to, she's part human, she can still be possessed. Now someone go get her!" Gabriel shouted.

"Why don't you go get her?" Dean asked.

Gabriel looked down shamefully, " I can't…I'm stuck."

"what do you mean you're stuck?" Bobby asked.

"Lauren probably did it subconsciously. She's very powerful and she can't really control her abilities." he answered.

"I'll go look for her." said Sam as he walked out the door.

"You're Castiel right?" Meg asked. Cas nodded.

"Do you remember me?" he asked eagerly.

"No I'm sorry. Lauren told me who you were along with some other things."

"I could make you remember." he offered raising to fingers.

"No. I don't want to. I know that I'm a demon and I don't think I'm ready to face that yet." she answered, holding his hand . He stared at her then nodded.

"If that what you wish."

Lauren kept walking up to highway and continued her eyes were filled were tears and she was cursing God. Everyone had kept secrets from her and now God denied her the identity of her father! The anger was building up inside her , thunder cracked and rain started to pour down, soaking her. She looked up and saw a man standing a few feet away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. The man chuckled and walked forward.

"I'm here to tell you what those self righteous bastards won't." he answered.

"What?"

"I know who your father is."

"How the hell do _you_ know that?"

"I know a lot of things, just like I know how everyone has kept secrets from you, but I… I

won't I'll tell you _everything." _he said extending his hand. Lauren looked down at it , then looked back in the direction of the cabin. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren's patience was running out, the mystery man had taken her to a diner where he ordered a very large order of meat and other crap she didn't really care for.

"You said you know who my father is." she said , the man nodded as he chewed.

"Indeed." he replied.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I'm very old."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me…I'm Victor, but ,most people simply know me as the snake."

"The snake?"

"Yup. Like I said…I'm very old."

"Okay… Victor. Who's my father."

"You're very impatient…I'm not going to tell you though. I'm going to show you who he is. In fact I'm going to show you everything." Victor said before placing an ice cold hand on hers.

Lauren eyes shut and when she came to she was standing in the middle of the street in front of her mother's house. She watched as two men stood at the front door arguing. She didn't recognize them at least not physically ,but in spirit she could definitely identify one as Castiel.

"That's Michael and Cas. Don't worry they can't hear us." said Victor. Lauren looked at him then back at the two angels, she made her way to them and could finally hear them speaking to each other.

"Michael don't do this." Castiel pleaded. Michael simply looked at the younger angel and shook his head.

"Why? You know the threat she poses ,she could destroy us, she can easily be corrupted and work for hell's side…No I will kill the child, whether you like it or not."

"Michael no one will question your authority if you decide to let her live."

"I know Castiel, but you must understand, this is for the greater good so, if you have nothing else to say then leave." Michael said before disappearing into the house. Castiel sighed in defeat and shook his head before disappearing to heaven.

Victor smiled and took Lauren's hand, the air around them shifted and they were inside the house. Michael stood looking over a crib where inside lay a Baby Lauren. Lauren watched in horror as he pulled out an angel blade and raised it above his head, but before he could bring it down someone behind them yelled.

"Stop!"

"Gabriel?" Michael asked. Gabriel stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his older brother.

"Miss me upstairs?" he asked.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?"

"The truth? Well, I've been watching the kid for months now, I mean she is my niece, plus I ran into Cas, he seemed pretty upset said the you were going to kill her."

" I am."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Really? Now what kind of father would allow such a thing?"

"Gabriel please-"

"No Michael, I'm not going to let you kill her, she's family to me now. I stood and watched you cast out our brother, but I'm not going to let you kill your own daughter!"

"Gabriel, she's dieing tonight and that is it." Michael answered.

"Fine then, You'll just have to go through me first." Gabriel warned, then the whole house was filled with a white light, Lauren closed her eyes and covered her ears. A few seconds later she opened them and was surprised to find herself back at the diner, where Victor had resumed to eating his meat. Lauren sat in silence as she processed the information, she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes and she tried her best not to let them fall.

"My father didn't stand by and do nothing when Michael tried to kill me…My father _is_

Michael." she breathed.

**I'm sorry it took so long and that's it's so short, but well I was having a difficult time trying to figure out which direction to go . Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren made her way back to the cabin wincing slightly at the bite Victor had given her before he left. She was still in shock; she couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Michael the Archangel. Gabriel appeared next to her, a disapproving look displayed on his face.

"Where were you?" he asked, Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Out." she said.

"_Lauren where were you?"_ he asked again, this time more firmly.

"I was out okay! Stop acting like you're my father because you're not!" she shouted. Gabriel flinched, his expression turning to stone. He looked down at her arm and saw the red bite mark on her wrist; he grabbed it and held up to her face.

"What happened?" he asked. Lauren looked at the bite, it was a lot more swollen then it had been a few minutes ago.

"I got bit." she answered.

"Yeah. That's obvious by what?"

"Vamp." she lied, "I found a one feeding on some poor bastard, followed him to his nest and well…"

"I know you're lying, Lauren. Now tell me what bit you."

"How about YOU tell ME who my father is huh Gabriel! How about you tell me that my father wasn't some coward that just watched while that dick Michael tried to kill me! My father was Michael!"

"H-How did you find out?"

"That's not what matters. I just I can't talk to you right now, you're the one person I trusted, and you have lied to me time and time again. Leave me alone." Lauren said.

"Lauren."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

"Fine I'll leave, but you need to know one thing. I have watched over you for so long and I do see you as my daughter, even If my brother didn't. I love and I always will Sweet Cheeks." he said before disappearing.

Lauren stared at the empty space where Gabriel had been standing, anger and a mix of different emotions all threatening to make her explode. She closed her eyes.

"Balthazar I need to talk to you." she pleaded she opened her eyes and found that she was still alone. "Balthazar Please! I need to talk to you! Don't make me summon your ass down here I swear -"

"I'm here simmer down!" Balthazar said, as he appeared behind her. Lauren turned to look at him, the movement causing her to feel a bit nauseous and dizzy.

"I've been calling you for days, Balthazar."

"Yes well, as you can imagine heaven has been a bit busy with all the resurrection and God's final will and everything." he explained.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it. I'm sure you're not trying to avoid Me." she accused. Balthazar took in a nervous breath and shook his head.

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about." he said looking down at his feet.

"Just admit it, you've been avoiding me because you think I might be your daughter and you almost slept with me, but don't worry I'm not."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do. I know everything now."

Balthazar's head snapped up and looked at her; he walked right up her and studied her face. There were tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead and she was skin pale.

"You don't look so good." he stated. She laughed.

"Well, thanks for that it's nice seeing you too."

"That's not what I mean."

"Whatever. You can leave now I told you everything I wanted to."

"Lauren, I know I'm not the poster boy of morality, but whatever it is you're planning to do. Don't"

"What ever you say chicken wings." she answered as she continued towards the cabin. She made her way up the steps and threw the door open, Sam stood up from his seat.

"Lauren where the hell were you? We've been worried sick."

"I'm fine." she assured him.

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am. Now. Where's Cas? I need to ask him something."

"I'm here Lauren." Castiel answered as walked in the room followed by Meg. Lauren grinned.

"I need you to tell me the truth." Lauren said.

"Of course."

"Did you know? Did you know that Michael was my father?"

"No." he answered.

"I don't believe you."

"Lauren," Meg interrupted, "What happened to you arm?"

"Meg…You might not remember, but I'm one of the few people in this group that actually likes you, don't change that by interrupting Me." growled Lauren.

"Lauren I think you've been infected by what ever creature that bit you." Cas said as he took in all the visible symptoms Lauren was showing.

"You're trying to distract Me." she accused.

"Lauren what bit you?" Sam asked suddenly. Lauren shook her head and laughed maniacally.

"All you …You're all trying to trick me, I bet all you knew the truth! You lied." she shouted.

"Lauren I'm sure no one is lying." Meg interjected.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this you black eyed bitch!" she screamed, throwing Meg across the room and disappearing.

"Lauren!" shouted Sam, but it was too late she was gone.

Lauren walked through the empty alley, towards Victor who had a wide grin on his face.

"I knew you would come to me sooner or later." he said. She trembled; the skin around the bite grew warmer and warmer as she neared him.

"What …what the hell did you do to me?"

Victor chuckled, "I simply opened your eyes so that you could see the truth."


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren sat in the middle the room, watching ,waiting ,and trying desperately to understand why she felt such uncontrollable rage toward her friends, her family, and the whole world. She took in a shaky breath and looked down at her arm ,the swelling had gone down on the bite ,but little black veins were starting to form around it. She cocked her head to the side as she heard to the side as she heard Victor returning, his steps echoing through the empty house.

"Lauren, How are you feeling?" he asked. Lauren looked up and into his eyes, the her fading slightly. For some reason she didn't feel it towards Victor, he had been the only one willing to tell her the truth, he hadn't lied to her, he was her…friend .

"I'm fine." she answered, Victor smiled and knelt down in front of her, he placed a hand on each side of her face and sighed.

"I know this is hard, but do you think you're up for a little errand?" he asked.

"Where?" Lauren asked.

"To see your father."

"My father's in hell…with Lucifer, his brother."

"I know. I know, but if you want I can take you to him. You can ask him for answers, answers that I couldn't give you." Victor explained.

Lauren considered this for a moment, "I-I rather not." she said. Victor nodded in understanding and stood back pulling Lauren along with him. When they were both on their feet, he took her arm and looked down at the bite.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"Not anymore." she responded.

"I'm sorry I bit you. It was for your own good. I would never hurt you." he whispered. Lauren smiled at him and placed a hand his cheek.

"I know."

Sam listened in silence as heard Dean continue to ramble on , on how he had been right about Lauren all along , which had caused a pretty heated argument with Gabriel the minute he arrived. Sam took in a breath and placed himself between the Archangel and his brother, slightly pushing them away from each other, before anyone got hurt.

"Dean calm down." Sam said.

"Sam I told you we couldn't trust her." Dean shouted for the thousandth time.

"That wasn't her not completely." Gabriel answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Lauren had a bite mark on her arm, I'm sure whatever bit her is responsible for the erratic behavior she's been having." he explained.

"What do you think bit her?" Sam asked worriedly.

"There's only one thing that could had that kind of affected someone like her." Gabriel said.

"What?" asked the brothers simultaneously.

"The snake."

"The snake?" asked Dean in disbelief. Gabriel nodded.

"What the hell is the snake?"

"I'm sure you've heard of it…You know Adam and Eve tempted by the snake to try the fruit from the tree?"

"You're joking. That thing is real?" asked Sam.

"I wish I were joking, but unfortunately the snake is very real and it can manipulate almost anyone it comes in contact with. Usually, the sound of its voice is enough, but with Lauren, it probably had to bite her in order to corrupt her."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Gabriel answered.

"Well then it's a good thing I do." said Meg as she leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. They all turned to face her, Castiel stood awkwardly beside her in silence.

"How-" Dean began.

"Obviously I got my memory back asshat, that knock on the head I received when Lauren decided threw me against that wall happened to wake up this pretty little demon."

"Well aren't we in luck." Dean answered sarcastically. Meg rolled her eyes .

"Well as much as you might not like it, you are. I've happened to tango with the Snake once or twice and I happen to have an idea on how to snap Lauren from that trance he has her in."

"Please do tell." said Gabriel. Meg chuckled.

"Oh you're going to love this." she teased.

"Do you think she'll show up?" asked Castiel from the backseat of the impala where he sat , next to Meg. The demon rolled her eyes.

"Of course she'll show up she's in love with Bullwinkle." she stated. Sam turned in his seat to face her.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Come on Sammy…I had amnesia I wasn't stupid, plus it's not like you two were very sneaky about your little midnight encounters, or the way _you_ always defended her from your own brother."

Dean snorted and shook his head as he tried to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"Sam and Lauren are…_together?"_ Cas asked.

"Cas…poor clueless little angel, you've spent months with them and you never noticed?"

"No."

"You know, I 'm not afraid to admit ,but I actually missed you." whispered Meg, so quietly only the angel could hear. He smiled at her before returning his gaze out the window.

"There." said Sam as he pointed to Lauren who waiting in front of the empty church. They all got out of the car and walked towards her, as they did they could see clearly the shape she was in. Her skin was pale and clammy, there were dark ring forming under her eyes and she had slight twitch in her right arm, anyone else had seen her they'd probably think she was some kind of drug addict in withdrawal.

"I thought it would be us two." Lauren accused. Sam approached her carefully, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They just wanted to see that you were okay." he said.

"Are you sure…maybe you're trying to kill me? At least that what Victor thinks he says that's all you're scared of me and what I can do."

"Victor?" asked Sam.

"It's what the snake call himself." Meg said. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah…He-he's the only one who was willing to tell the truth."

"Yeah he tends to do that." responded Meg, "Trust me I know."

"Of course you do." said Lauren, but it wasn't her voice. There was a small hiss to it.

"Crap. He's inside of her." Meg said. Sam looked at Dean as he started to pull out the demon killing knife from his pocket.

"Dean. Dean please no." he begged.

"DEEEEAAN… Come on I'm a monster and it's mighty warm in here. I can feel…all the untapped power just sitting here. It'll be So much fun!" Victor/Lauren said, her eyes turning from blue to a very bright green. Dean moved forward , but was stopped by Castiel.

"stick to the plan." Cas whispered as he did Gabriel appeared in front of them.

"Well if it isn't the archangel Gabriel." Victor hissed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a ring of holy fire surrounded him. Victor laughed.

"You can't hold Lauren in this she's far more powerful than that." he said and with a flick of his wrist all of them expect Gabriel went flying across the pavement. The ring of fire dyed down and he stepped out.

"Lauren." Gabriel said, "I know you're in there. Listen to me… I'm sorry I lied, I shouldn't have but I did it to protect you… I always do. Michael is a dick he always was. I never wanted you to know that he was your father, that he tried to kill you because I knew that all you ever wanted was to be loved and to have family…to stop feeling so alone. But you were never alone, Lauren. You always had me."

"Shut up!" Victor shouted as he fought to stay in control.

"Lauren please …"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Gabriel fell to the floor, his whole body convulsing and spilling out the light of his grace. Until he lay motionlessly on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

_NO!NO! Gabriel! _Lauren screamed desperately ,but no one heard her, instead it was Victor who laughed at the sight of the dead archangel , Sam, Dean, Castiel and Meg stared at her in shock.

_-Let me go Victor! _she shouted as she tried to regain control of her body, but was pushed back by the darkness.

-_Stop squirming._ he hissed.

-_You killed him._

_-It's okay Lauren…you have me remember?_

_-Go to hell! _she yelled as her soul and grace grew brighter inside of her, and started to burn Victor.

-_Lauren! What are you doing? Stop! _

"Sam!" Lauren called, a bit surprised that it was her own voice she heard. Sam moved forward, but Dean grabbed his shoulder holding him back and giving him a worried look. Sam shook his brother's hand off and walked up to her.

"Lauren?" he asked. She nodded .

"It's me Sam." she assured. " I got him. I got him."

"Everything's gonna be okay." he said as he saw tears start to form in her eyes and light started to pour through her skin. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I-I love you and I'm so sorry." she said as she finally let go of the light. The brightness engulfed her and she screamed. Sam shed his eyes until the light dimmed when he looked down, he was on the floor with her eyes closed. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Lauren." he said and shook her desperately .

"Lauren!" he shouted shaking her again. Dean and the others moved forward and looked down at her.

"Damn it! Gabriel do something!" Sam shouted at the angel who now stood beside him in perfect condition.

Gabriel knelt down and placed his hand on her forehead ,with a sigh he healed her.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

_Lauren stood alone in an empty field, she looked around for any signs of her friends, but there was no one in sight._

"_Sam!"_

"_Dean!"_

"_Cas…Meg! Anyone?" she shouted, but was answered by silence. She suddenly felt a strange presence behind her and turned, standing before her was Michael, still wearing the youngest of the Winchesters as a vessel. He gave her a small smile and walked closer to her leaving only an arms length distance between them._

"_Michael." she breathed._

"_Hello Lauren." he answered calmly. _

"_You're in the …you're in the pit. You're in hell." she stammered._

"_No not anymore. Apparently my father decided to give me a second chance."_

"_What about Lucifer?" she asked. Michael sighed._

"_Lucifer was freed as well."_

"_What?!" she shouted in disbelief._

"_It's okay Lauren. God freed him, but Lucifer is not angel anymore…God made him into one of the beings he has always hated…God made Lucifer-"_

"_Human." she finished. Michael nodded._

"_He must be pretty pissed." said Lauren with a smirk._

"_Yes. He wasn't too happy about it."_

"_So, What are you doing here? Why aren't cloud hopping up in heaven?" she asked curiously._

"_I came to see you." he answered._

"_Me. Why me?"_

"_You do know who I am. Don't you?"_

"_Yes…You're my father."_

_He nodded and hesitantly brushed a stray hair behind her ear._

"_Lauren…Words wouldn't begin to describe how sorry I am for everything I did to you."_

"_You mean trying to kill me?"_

"_Yes .I shouldn't have done it. I was …"_

"_Selfish, Arrogant?" she suggested._

"_I wish I could've seen what my father saw in you. He clearly believed you were worth saving…I only wish I could've seen it too…I understand if you hate me."_

"_Believe it or not…but after this crazy experience I just I don't hate you …I'm not even angry with you…I forgive you Michael."_

"_Thank you Lauren. …Perhaps we can start over? I promise I'll try to be a better father this time."_

_Lauren smiled and shook her head, " No, Michael…I do forgive you ,but I don't need a father. I already have one… or had one…Oh god! Gabriel! I killed him."_

"_No Lauren, Gabriel's alive you didn't kill him , you never did."_

"_But I saw him. Felt him."_

"_It was a trick." Michael explained._

"_A trick?" Michael nodded._

"_It was only a trick, Gabriel is still alive. You're father is still alive." he assured her. She laughed and threw her arms around him, he stumbled back a few steps , then awkwardly returned the hug._

"_I have to go now. I'll be leaving Adam in the Winchesters motel room." he said releasing her._

"_Michael?"_

"_Yes Lauren?"_

"_Did you love her?"_

"_Who?" he asked ._

"_My mother." she replied. He sighed._

"_Very much." he admitted , then placed a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes._

* * *

"Lauren, Please wake up." Sam pleaded. He stared at her still unconscious body lying on the bed. Gabriel had told them that she was perfectly fine, but she was still unresponsive , she had been for the last 8 hours. Sam squeezed her hand ,hopefully.

"Lauren." he whispered. Her eyelids fluttered open and she searched for his face.

"Hey Sammy." she said, starting to push herself off the bed. Sam pushed her back down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You scared the crap out of me!" he accused. "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry I was busy." she said, " Where's Gabriel?"

"He's alive and in the living room with Dean, Cas, and Meg."

"Let me get up. I need to talk to them."

Sam frowned , "are you sure?" she stood and followed him to the other room. Everyone looked at her from what they were doing and smiled.

"Well, she's alive." said Dean. Meg rolled her eyes .

"I told you my plan would work." she said.

Gabriel ignored them and seized her in a bone crushing hug, lifting her up and twirling her around.

When he finally set her down she cleared her throat .

"Sam, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Lauren-" Sam began but she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say-that it wasn't me and blah blah blah., but I was the one who put myself in the situation. Thankfully there weren't any _real_ casualties." she said glaring at Gabriel, who put his hands up defensively.

"Hey don't look at me it was Meg's idea." he said , as someone knocked at the door. Lauren smiled and walked to the door.

"I have a surprise you." she said as she opened the door. Standing outside was the Sam and Dean's brother, healthy and angel free. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Adam?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Adam?"

Sam and Dean froze in shock as they stared at their younger brother, who stood at the doorway.

"It's me." he said as if he couldn't believe it either. Lauren gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him inside.

"How?" Sam asked. Adam sighed and glanced at Lauren who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Michael got out…well more like pulled out…he let me go."

"Just like that?" Dean asked .

"No…he let me go after he spoke with his daughter." Adam answered . Sam looked at Lauren questioningly. " Is that what you meant when you said you were busy?" he asked. She nodded.

"He told me everything…he apologized, said he was letting go of Adam and then went home." she explained .

"Wait who pulled out Michael?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Who do you think, Big boy? God." Gabriel answered and Lauren nodded.

"He also freed Lucifer." she added, as soon as the words left her mouth all eyes went to her , including Gabriel's, who apparently hadn't been informed of that particular piece of information. Castiel cast an anxious look at Meg, who was waiting for Lauren to elaborate.

"Lucifer's free?" Meg asked in disbelief , Lauren nodded she could see a mixture of emotions go through the demon …confusion, pain, lots of pain and anger. Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder as if to hold her there in case she ran . Meg as well the others looked at the hand ,but said nothing.

"God freed the devil? Well that's just peachy!" Dean shouted. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"Calm down Dean, he didn't just set him free… Lucifer isn't an Angel in anymore…he's human."

"What?" everyone said unison. Lauren's smile grew wider, " Lucifer is human." she repeated.

"Karma's a bitch." said Gabriel everyone nodded. Dean turned to Meg and briefly glanced Castiel hand still resting on her shoulder.

"So, your fathers free…you gonna go and find him?" he asked . Meg smirked , " I prefer to spend my time with another angel." she answered, then grabbed hold of Cass's arm and pulled her to him, pressing her lips to his. He didn't move at first, he was very conscious at the stares he was receiving from their audience, but soon he responded to the kiss with the same passion, and instinctively pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but do the same.

"What just happened?" Dean asked . Cas looked at everyone all of them had a confused expression on their faces, except Lauren who simply smiled knowingly.

"What do you think happened?" Meg asked annoyed.

"I think you just kissed my brother." Gabriel said .

"I kissed her back."

"How long has this been going on." asked Sam. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see . You left him in the nuthouse with me about a year and half ago so, about a year and a half."

Cass's lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile, but failed to do so. The demon and the angel looked at each other momentarily before turning back to the group.

"So you guys are together?" Gabriel asked. Cass nodded.

"Demon and angel. Kinky."

"Uh. I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore." Cass admitted.

"Yeah as much as I like sharing time. I think Cas and I should leave …I've been dead for months, and I just got my memory back so, unless you morons need anymore of my brilliance to help save your asses, We're leaving." Meg said, grabbing Castiel's tie and pulling his head down so she could whisper something in his ear. The angel's eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"We'll be in touch." he said and disappeared in a flutter of wings along with Meg.

* * *

_2 days later…_

_Lauren sighed her head rested on Sam's shoulder , and her fingers softly traced the anti-possession tattoo on his chest._

"_That tickles." he mumbled. _

"_I know."_

…_._

"_Lauren?"_

"_yeah?"_

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?" she asked._

"_Everything." he answered., and pulled her onto him._

"_I'm the one who should be thanking you. I had no one , Gabriel was gone…even my dog was gone, but you trusted me to bring your brother back, even when I told you that we needed a demon …even when I told you that I probably wasn't human ."_

_He wrapped his arms around her and sighed._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too …Sasquatch."_

* * *

_A few weeks later…._

" _Can I drive?" asked Adam. Sam and Dean looked at each other then turned to face their younger brother who sat in the back seat._

"_Sure." answered Dean slowly stopping the car and switching seats with Adam . He stretched out in the back seat and yawned._

"_One scratch on my baby and your dead." he warned. _

"_Been there done that." Adam muttered. _

"_Welcome to the club." Dean answered._

_Sam laughed and shook his head then looked out the window, this hadn't been where he pictured himself 9 years ago, but It had it's upside he'd had gained a another brother, and he had gained Lauren. He smiled slightly at the though of her, she was probably hunting somewhere else on the planet… along with Cas and Meg the three had joined up in a hell of hunting trio and usually took jobs in other countries, since was easy for them to travel, but once they would all join up again at Rufus's cabin along with Bobby who as always kept them from ripping each other throats out and reminding them that " family doesn't end in blood." and of course to stop being such pansy drama queens with their endless bickering, which of course he knew would never actually stop, but it was worth a try. _

* * *

_Somewhere on Earth three brothers drove down the street in a black car, A man who hated himself and humanity drowned himself in alcohol and cursed the heavens… and elsewhere a demon and an angel kissed._

_Somewhere in the universe a proud father smiled, the light in a star slowly dimmed and then exploded. No one would notice , only in heaven would there be a sudden feeling of sadness followed by peace, everyone was in their rightful place his work and his lessons had been taught and his children had learned what they needed. The angels knew now, it didn't matter demon, human , angel , demon or maybe somewhere in between they were all God's creations and just as he had found the need to protect them so shall they._

* * *

**_This is the End thank you for all th reviews and my apologies for all the delay in finishing this story, but you know. Anyway please please review._**

**_- Charlie._**


End file.
